Storyline/Third Great War
On March 8, 1982, the Soviet Union officially declared war on the Allies. The Third Great War broke out. Although the United States wanted to launch the Peacekeeper missile to counterattack, it was destroyed by Yuri yesterday (Epsilon 01: Peacekeeper). Soviet Russia entered the United States, although the US military held Washington (Allied 01: Red Dawn Rising), but the West Coast of the United States and New York was captured by the Soviet Union (Soviet 01: Bleed Red, Soviet 02: Golden Gate, Soviet co-op 01: Needlehead). At the same time, Soviet Russia invaded Ukraine (Epsilon 02: Accelerant) and marched into Europe. With the help of Tanya, the US military regained its air base in Colorado (Allied 02: Eagle Fly Free). The Latin Confederation began to send troops to the southern United States, and the US military used the Air Force to defend the invasion of the Confederation (Allied 03: Road Trippin'). At the same time, the US military defended the Confederation's invasion of Los Angeles (Allied co-op 01: Low Rider). Tanya also assisted the Allied forces to retake the Florida naval base (Allied 04: Heaven and Hell). But the Confederation sent Morales to assassinate the President of the United States (Soviet 03: Happy Birthday). After that, Americans had to make counterattack and Tanya destroyed the Confederation's white phosphorus factory in Mexico (Allied co-op 02: Good Old Times). The Pacific Front attacked the Russian mainland but was repelled (Soviet 04: Side Effect, Soviet co-op 02: Burned Alive). During this period, Yuri stole a Stalin's Fist and handed it over to the leader of the Scorpion Cell, Rashidi, to develop his own MCV, then helped him destroyed the American Embassy in Cairo (Epsilon 03: Scrapyard). Yuri then assisted the Soviet Union in destroying the American Aircraft Carrier fleet in the Bahamas (Epsilon 04: Shipwrecked). The Soviet Union began to use the mind control tactics to fight with the Allies. The Allies discovered and destroyed New York's Psychic Beacon (Allied 05: Bad Apple). The Soviet Union deployed Psychic Beacons in St. Louis and Chicago, and St. Louis's Psychic beacon was successfully activated under the Soviet General (Soviet 05: Peace Treaty), and in Chicago, the Soviets built a device that could expand the scope of mind control - Psychic Amplifier. The Americans quickly dispatched troops to destroy the Psychic Amplifier (Allied 06: Beautiful Mind), but Russians subsequently fired a MIDAS ICBM into Chicago, destroying most of the US military. The United States has lost its fighting power and the Soviet Union has begun to focus on Europe. Volkov and Chitzkoi’s raid on Paris disrupted the deployment of the Allies (Soviet 06: Recharger), while the Latin Confederation also landed in Spain (Soviet co-op 03: Role Reversal). In order to compete for the port, the Soviet Union and the European Alliance launched several wars (Allied co-op 03: Impersonal War, Soviet co-op 04 & 05: Repentance, Ravages of War). Yuri was suspected as theft of Stalin's Fist, but he controlled the Allied spies to continue stealing Soviet technology (Epsilon 05: Human Shield). In order to maintain the stability of Africa, the Allied forces sent troops to retake the African outpost occupied by Russia and PsiCorps (Allied co-op 04: Enforcers), but Rashidi secretly developed the prototype of the mobile construction vehicle from the American's chasing (Epsilon co-op 02: Retaliation) until it was accidentally seized by the Americans in Africa. The Scorpion Cell responded quickly by destroying the prototype (Epsilon 06: Landlocked) before the Allies found the truth. In order to prevent Soviet Russia from continuing to use intercontinental missiles, the Allies destroyed a mining facility on Sakhalin Island (Allied 07: Hammer to Fall) and destroyed most of the Topol-M loaded with MIDAS warheads (Allied 08: Wrong Side), also destroyed China's nuclear research facilities (Allied co-op 05: Technologic). However, the two MIDAS warheads were hidden by Yuri in advance and thus survived. China sent troops to attack Japan and began to support Russia's operations in Europe. Yuri and the Chinese reached an agreement to participate in the attack of a Chinese army at the expense of a Psychic Beacon, and controlled the army to obtain Japanese scientific research results (Epsilon 07: Think Different), while Chinese themselves also attacked another KI facility (Soviet Covert Op: Eclipse). At the same time, the Soviet Union continued to eliminate the remnants of North America (Soviet 07: Idle Gossip) then destroyed several research facilities of SteinsTech (Soviet co-op 06 & 07: Lights Out, Thunder God; Epsilon co-op 03: Rainmaker). The Latin Confederation destroyed the Mercury Uplink in Pearl Harbor (Soviet 08: Death From Above), and the Allies also destroyed the Bomb Buggy troops of the Confederation (Allied co-op 06: Attack on Buggy). The Euro Alliance provided the Allied Forces with a Paradox Project to counter the Soviet Union. Russia and China attempted to block the communication of the Allies, but failed (Allied 09: Zero Signal). Then the Allies rescued the scientists who participated in the Paradox Project from the Japanese occupied by China (Allied 10: The Gardener), but because of the use of EMP interference in China, the overtime chronoshift partly failed (Soviet co-op 08: Ego Ergo Hax), the scientists were chronoshifted to the battlefield. The Allies had to protect scientists from entering the Black Forest and destroying the Soviet bases there (Allied 11: Panic Cycle), but the Soviet Union launched another MIDAS ICBM under the attack of the Allied Forces (Soviet 09: Road to Nowhere) destroyed the German Allies. Fortunately, the scientists were successfully chronoshifted. The Allies had to give up Germany (Allied co-op 07: Blut Royale) and retreat to the United Kingdom. The Soviet Union wanted to use the upgraded version of the Apocalypse Tank to attack the Allies, but it was eliminated by the Allies and failed (Allied co-op 08: Mad Monster). Yuri betrayed China, and took the Psychic Beacon back, controlled the Chinese army in Xizang (Epsilon 08: Warranty Void). The concern of the Xizang Psychic Beacon caught the attention of the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union sent Volkov, Chitzkoi and a Kirov Airship to destroy the beacon (Soviet 10: The Lunatic), and at the same time, the Soviets began to attack the United Kingdom. However, the Allies used the Gladius Defense System to defend against ICBM and completely smashed the Soviet navy in the English Channel (Allied 12: Sunlight). Rashidi was captured by the Soviet Union and was held in the Guantanamo prison by the Latin Confederation. Yuri took risk and rescued Rashidi (Epsilon 09: Killing Fields). The Allied forces in northern France chose to stick to the territory and fight for time for the Allied counterattack in the English Channel (Allied co-op 09: Downfall). The Allies also captured the Napalm Storage of the Confederation, and Morales led two teams to retake the supplies (Soviet co-op 09: Combustion). In order to verify his suspicions, Soviet General landed in Okawa Falls, Kagoshima, Japan to investigate. After arriving, they discovered that Kagoshima had been occupied by China. China wanted to destroy the Seismic Stabilizer to destroy the Russian troops and destroy the evidence, but it was blocked (Soviet 11: Unshakeable). At this point, Yuri had been suspected and left the Kremlin. In order to prevent Soviet Russia from using the ICBM to retaliate against China, China infiltrated the Soviet base that deposited the last MIDAS ICBM and launched a raid. Yuri wanted to regain trust by helping the Soviet Union to transport the last Topol-M launch platform, but failed in the end (Epsilon 10: Focus Shift). Yuri could only leave the Soviet Union and remove the armaments of the PsiCorps during the Sino-Russian engagement in Primorsky Krai (Epsilon co-op 04: Brain Reset). Eventually, China's huge invasion to Primorsky Krai ended in failure (Soviet 12: Dragonstorm). To prevent the alliance between China and the Pacific Front from continuing to expand, Rashidi sent Malver to assist Yuri in provoking the war between North Korea and South Korea (Epsilon 11: Singularity). Yuri's forces wiped out the Hailstorm platforms of the Pacific Front and its escort units (Epsilon co-op 05: Rush Tactics). In the end, Yuri assembled the grown PsiCorps and attacked the rocket launching base in Kazakhstan (Epsilon 12: Moonlight). Category:Lore